sobre ti
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Toushiro jamás pensó que podría obtener más de Hinamori. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba Aizen, se encontró a la niña que realmente capitvated su corazón e hizo lo que tenía que hacer ... ToushiroXKarin


Ahora que está todo dicho y hecho,  
No puedo creer que usted era el  
Para construir y me tear me down,  
Como una vieja casa abandonada.  
¿Qué dijiste cuando te fuiste  
Sólo me dejó frío y sin aliento.  
Me caí demasiado lejos, era muy profundo.  
Supongo que le permiten obtener lo mejor de mí.

Tourshiro se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando hacia el cielo. Era mediodía, y toda la cosa estaba en llamas con hermosas tonalidades de rojo y dorado y rosa. Suspiró heavilg y knudged una roca con el pie. Pensó en ella. Su rostro en la pantalla que se creó en el apartamento de Inoue. Su rogándole que para salvar a Aizen. Cogió la roca y la enrolló alrededor de su mano.

Bueno, nunca lo vi venir.  
Y me he comenzó a correr  
Un largo, largo tiempo atrás.  
Y nunca pensé en duda,  
Estoy mejor sin ti  
Más de lo que, más de lo que sabe.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
Creo que es realmente más.  
Finalmente estoy mejorando.  
Y ahora estoy recogiendo los pedazos.  
De los gastos de todos estos años  
Poner mi corazón de nuevo juntos.  
Porque el día que yo pensé que nunca llega,  
Tengo sobre usted.

Cerró su puño sobre él. ¿Por qué se le pidió hacer eso? ¿No sabía ... ¿no entiendes? No podía permitir que Aizen impunes. Toushiro había jurado matarlo. Toushiro y nunca se retractó de sus palabras. No importa lo mucho que su corazón se sentía por ella, que nunca permitiría que Aizen ir. Mataría a Aizen. Toushiro se encontró alrededor de ataque al suelo por tirar la piedra hacia abajo con una mano dura.

Usted tomó un martillo para estas paredes,  
Arrastrado los recuerdos por el pasillo,  
Bolsas de sus maletas y se marchó.  
No había nada que pudiera decir.  
Y cuando se cerró la puerta cerrada,  
Muchos de los demás abierto,  
Lo mismo hicieron mis ojos para que pudiera ver  
Que nunca fueron los mejores para mí.

Toushiro suspiró de nuevo. Una realización se le ocurrió que hizo la garganta seca. Hinamori era su amigo ... ¿verdad? Ella lo amaba demasiado ... ¿verdad? Toushiro había sentido por ella ... lo hizo. Tenía realmente la amaba. Pero ese sentimiento se había ido cuando de repente se dio cuenta ... Hinamori no lo quería de vuelta. Ella seguía siendo su amigo, por supuesto. Pero ella no lo amaba. Si ella lo amaba, ella le pedía que para salvar a Aizen. Porque si lo amaba, no le encantaría Aizen. Toushiro se levantó y golpeó la baranda. Fue hecho con ella. De repente, que se había ido el amor. Pasó por encima de la barandilla y empezó a caminar.

Bueno, nunca lo vi venir.  
Y me he comenzó a correr  
Un largo, largo tiempo atrás.  
Y nunca pensé en duda,

De repente, un balón de fútbol enrollado alrededor de sus pies. Entró en él, evitará que se extienda más allá. Miró hacia arriba y vi a una muchacha de cabellos azabache, que recgonized como Karin Kurosaki, la hermana de Ichigo. Ella sonrió de su pie de la loma. "¡Hey! Toushiro! Yo no te he visto desde nuestro último partido de fútbol!" Ella gritó, deslizándose por la colina. Que tenía razón, había lo retó a un uno-a-un juego de fútbol. Ni en realidad había logrado ganar, sin embargo. "Hey. Mira la pelota, ¿no? Es siempre se mete en mi camino." Le dio una patada para arriba y ella lo cogió. Karin sonrió, no pudo cumplir con sus ojos. "¿Dónde vas? ¿Tienes tiempo para un partido amistoso?"

Estoy mejor sin ti  
Más de lo que, más de lo que sabe.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
Creo que es realmente más.  
Finalmente estoy mejorando.  
Y ahora estoy recogiendo los pedazos.  
De los gastos de todos estos años  
Poner mi corazón de nuevo juntos.  
Porque el día que yo pensé que nunca llega,  
Tengo sobre usted.

Él la miró y sonrió levemente. "Sí, seguro." Él la siguió al fútbol feild donde poner la pelota hacia abajo. Empezaron a tocar, que le robó el balón de ella. Se robó la espalda. Ella hizo un disparo, se bloqueó y comenzó hacia su fin. Ella corrió tras él, y comenzó a tratar de robar de nuevo. Trató de detenerla y sus piernas de pronto se enredó y ambos cayeron.

Bueno, nunca lo vi venir.  
Y me he comenzó a correr  
Un largo, largo tiempo atrás.  
Y nunca pensé en duda,  
Estoy mejor sin ti  
Más de lo que, más de lo que sabe.

De repente, hubo risas. Karin inclinados hacia atrás, golpeando la hierba con un golpe pequeño. Ella suspiró y miró hacia arriba. Toushiro establecidos a su lado, mirando al mismo cielo. "¿Qué tienes en mente?" -Le preguntó. "HN?" Ella le contestó en voz baja, no es exactamente la captura de sus palabras. Su corazón se agitó. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola. "Lo que es. El. Su. Mind?" Repitió. Ella dejó caer la cabeza para mirarle. "Ich-ni. Me he estado preguntando dónde está. Me inquieta. Sólo espero que él está bien." Karin dijo. "Él es tu hermano. Volverá". Toushiro le aseguró en voz baja. Ella lo miró de nuevo, confundida con la debilidad repentina en su tono. Se dio cuenta de color en las mejillas y los suyos se convirtió en caliente. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó ella. "Su". Toushiro dijo. Y eso es todo lo que tenía que decir para su comprensión. "Oh". Karin dijo, sintiendo que tenía frío sobre el tema. "Creo que ... creo que me estoy sobre ella." Toushiro añadido de repente. Karin se sentó. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Se preguntó. "Un montón de cosas." Toushiro se sentó a su lado. Karin arqueó una ceja. "Elaborar". Toushiro se puso de pie, al igual que Karin. Él no dijo nada, y ella tuvo la sensación de que no iba a hacerlo. "Bueno ... de todos modos ... Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que necesito llegar a casa. Nos vemos en todo, Toushiro." Cogió la pelota de fútbol y comenzó a alejarse.

Bueno, nunca lo vi venir.  
Y me he comenzó a correr  
Un largo, largo tiempo atrás.  
Y nunca pensé en duda,  
Estoy mejor sin ti  
Más de lo que, más de lo que sabe.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
Creo que es realmente más.  
Finalmente estoy mejorando.  
Y ahora estoy recogiendo los pedazos.  
De los gastos de todos estos años  
Poner mi corazón de nuevo juntos.  
Bueno, yo estoy poniendo mi corazón de nuevo juntos,  
Porque tengo sobre usted.  
Bueno, tengo sobre usted.  
Tengo sobre usted.  
Porque el día que yo pensé que nunca llega,  
Tengo sobre usted.

De repente sintió una estrecha la mano sobre el brazo y Karin se tambaleó en torno a cara Toushiro. Dejó caer la pelota de fútbol y se congeló. Su aliento era cálido. Y de repente, sus labios estaban en contra de ella. Él la atrajo hacia sí, apretando el control sobre ella hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaban. Sus brazos se abrieron camino alrededor de su cuello y le besaba la espalda. Su lengua recorrió el labio inferior, pidiendo una entrada y se le concedió, abriendo su boca con timidez. Hubo una curiosidad existe, pero no fue Ravid con él. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, que se rompió, falta de aire. Se inclinó hacia delante, al lado de su cara tocando la suya. Le susurró en ella. "Elaborar suficiente para ti?" , Preguntó. De repente, no de palabras, asintió. Toushiro mantuvo su celebración, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. "¿Es usted ... en serio?" Karin dijo, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. "Te amo ... sé que te sientes lo mismo. Si no usted no habría hecho más me besó, estaría alejando, no estaría aquí ahora. Te quiero, y yo 'm. .. estoy sobre ella. "


End file.
